Not Everything Is What It Seems....
by gothicblasphemer666
Summary: Set - Some call him the first Satanic figure.... What happens when he is unleashed?


mummy

**NOT EVERYTHING IS WHAT IT SEEMS...**

****

**NOTE: **I don't own any of the characters in this story that are from the movies.... but there are a few characters I do hold some rights over... This is a story that goes beyond Egypt... 

This has been rated R for various reasons, which include violence, sexual references and various other things that may be offensive to the weak minded...   
*********************** 

**PROLOGUE**

Evelyn sat quietly in front of the fireplace in her home, brushing up her knowledge of the Old Kingdom of Ancient Philosophy after the British Museum asked her to do a thesis on it. It had been five years after Hamunaptra and her life was going so well, she still woke up every morning thinking it had all been a long dream... She was married to a handsome, strong man who did nothing but love her and would do anything to protect her and a son who was growing more intelligent and stronger everyday... her life was perfect at that moment...   
Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairwell... it was Rick... he ran one of his hands through his hair and crept up behind Evelyn, gently placing his hands on her should and bending over and kissing her forehead.   
"Working Late again..." he asked softly as she turned and faced him, kissing him passionately   
"You know me..." she smiled..."The museum wants this thesis done for their archives and as a test I presume..."   
Rick walked around and sat next to her, placing one arm around her shoulder, gazing upon the fire place...   
"Is Alex asleep?" she asked   
"Yeah... went out like a log... he's been running around all day with Jonathan"   
"...That is definitely tiring..." she joked as she put her book down and nestled herself in Rick's arms, sighing peacefully and contentedly. They sat there, happy in each other's arms silently...

Suddenly the phone rang wildly...   
.. "Ugh... Who could be ringing at this hour of the night?" Evelyn said annoyed and frustrated   
Rick rolled his eyes "I'll get it..." he said as he got unwillingly up from the couch and went to the phone...

"Hello... this better be bloody important... oh... yeah... I'll just get her for you..." Rick said to the mysterious voice on the phone. He turned to Evelyn... "It's for you honey"   
She got up from the couch and walked over to the phone "Who is it?"   
"He didn't say...all he wanted was to talk to you" Rick replied confused as Evelyn picked up the phone   
"Hello" she said as a deep male voice spoke back   
"Evelyn O'Connell... This is Kiwastru from the Cairo Museum" he said   
"Uh... hello...what can I do for you?" she asked, confused as to who this person was as she had never heard of a Kiwastru at the museum.   
"I need for you to come to Egypt as soon as possible and take a look at something of great importance..." he said with anxiety in his voice   
"Umm... I'm sorry but I have commitments to the British Museum I must fulfill before I can go back to Egypt" she said reluctantly   
"It was the British Museum that recommended you to me... call them if you wish... but they did give me your name as the preferred Archeologist for this assignment"   
Evelyn stood holding the phone and thinking about this whole situation... she really wanted to go... but something was not right...   
"What is it that you want me to do exactly, sir?" she asked wanting to clear matters up   
"I'm afraid all I can tell you is that this artifact is made in something not found in Egypt... but it was found underneath a statue of Set in a recently discovered temple in the Upper Kingdom"   
Evelyn was immediately drawn to what this man was describing to her... she just had to go to Egypt... and Rick could see that sparkle in her eye that occurred whenever she was going on to an expedition... he rubbed his face with his hand, rolled his eyes and whispered quietly to himself "Here we go again" .....   
"Can you give me a moment, Sir... to discuss this with my husband" Evelyn asked looking at Rick   
"Of course" the man replied

Evelyn didn't have to say a word, Rick was already saying she could go... he always supported her, even though it meant putting both of their lives on the line again...   
"Ok... we will be there as soon as possible, sir... Thank you"... She replied to the man on the phone   
"No... Thank you... Mrs. O'Connell" he said as he hung up the phone.

Evelyn hung up the phone and looked at her husband. Rick put his arms around her and held her close.   
"Looks like we're off to Egypt again..." he smiled   
"...Yep... off to Egypt again... just you and me..." she smiled with a seductive smile upon her.   
"...What about Alex?" he asked   
"A week vacation, just the two of us....under the sunsets of Egypt... won't hurt..."   
"... I like how you think... Mrs. O'Connell" he said as he leaned in and kissed her passionately... picking her up and carrying her upstairs...."So when do we leave?"   
"Whenever we're ready... i suppose"   
he carried her into the bedroom and lay her down on the bed, kissing her... "Well I don't want to go just yet" he said smiling   
Evelyn shook her head "Ooo... me neither"

******************   
MEANWHILE : In Egypt

Kiwastru was writing notes down in his lob book.... the artifact which he was speaking about to Evelyn was by his side...

"Did the O'Connell's take the bait?" A deep voice asked, coming from an unkown area in the room   
Kiwastru looked around the room frightened for a moment... and then calmed down a little   
"Yes....they did... the plan is going according to plan, my lord" He replied   
"Good...Is everything else in place?"   
"Yes... as you ordered.... My Lord... may I ask a question?" he asked nervously   
"Yes..."   
"Do you think the O'Connell woman will do what you want her to?"   
"Yes I do... otherwise I would not have persuaded you or the British museum to summon her... she is more than what she seems to be and so is her husband"...he replied with absolute bluntness in his voice... "... When they arrive... I will return..."   
"Yes...yes...my Lord" he said as the voice in the distance disappeared into the wind of the night...

Kiwastru gulped, wiped the sweat from his forehead and continued his work...

***************   
O'Connell Mansion - Next Day

Rick and Evelyn were all packed and ready to go... the British Museum had already organised for a boat trip that afternoon, to Egypt... It was quick organisation for both the O'Connells and the British Museum....

"Mom... Where are you off to?" Alex asked with an immense curiosity as Jonathon stood behind him and Rick was packing the car.   
"Your father and I are off to do something for the British Museum, honey" Evelyn said, kneeling down and hugging her son   
"When will I be able to come with you?" he asked impatiently   
"Next time...sweetheart... I promise" she said as she looked at her son "Now you be a good boy for your uncle Jonathon...ok"   
"Yes... Mom" he replied as Evelyn stood up and looked at Jonathon, giving him a hug also   
"We will only be gone for a week, but we will let you know if we get held up... and Jonathon... while you looking after Alex, no gambling, drinking etc...ok", she said looking at her brother trying to enforce the safety of her son while they were gone.   
"You can count on me ol' mom" Jonathon replied

Rick entered the room after packing the car with their luggage...he gave Alex a hug   
"You be a good boy and I'll bring you back something..." he said   
"Bye...Daddy" Alex replied...   
Rick looked a Jonathon "Bye Jonathon.."   
"Bye Rick"   
Rick grabbed Evelyn, kissing her whilst Jonathon and Alex looked away in disgust.   
"C'mon we better get going, that boat's not going to wait for us" Rick said

They waved goodbye, hopped in their car and drove to the sea port where they would board to boat heading for Egypt. It would take one day for them to reach Giza Port and when they do...something more sinister than Evelyn realises is nearing the two's destiny.....

(R&R please.... should I write more... or should I cease at this)   



End file.
